A Conversation with the Big Bad Wolf
by Drakulina
Summary: Caroline is dealing with the problematics of being both a teenager and a vampire. Klaus/Caroline. Oneshot.


**Note:** Yeah, I don't even know. All I know is I'm slightly drugged and very very tired. I hope this isn't too bad.

**A Conversation with the Big Bad Wolf**

Everything that's happening is too much, everyone around her keeps dying and there is no end in sight. All she wants to do is run and run, so she hunts bunnies and runs until she breaks down on the forest floor, flat on her back, not caring about the dirt in the slightest. She's staring upwards into the sky when she quietly starts sobbing to herself.

"You really are a peculiar little thing, darling."

She shoots up at the unexpected intruder, twists her upper body into his direction until she sees him standing there, casually leaning against a tree. Not that she needs to see him; she's come to know his voice very well by now.

Her breath hitches a little at the cold expression on his face, so very different from the one she got to experience the last few days. Of course, he hasn't forgotten her part in the plot to kill him and his entire family.

"Are you going to kill me?"

The words are familiar to both of them and there's a pregnant pause, his eyes shifting over her form still on the ground. He looks like he's honestly contemplating it this time.

"No."

"What if I asked you to?" She is surprising herself, already unsure about whether she means what she just implied. Her heart feels like it's about to burst out of her ribcage and surely he must hear it.

He raises his eyebrow at her, clearly disapproving the turn their conversation has taken, perhaps even disapproving her as a whole for being so weak, but he says no again.

"Why not? And don't give me this talk about Genuine Beauty again. What does it matter if there's nobody there to share it with?"

He sighs this time, like she's being a brat even though she knows this question is valid, important even. When he sinks down next to her, she responds by moving over a little, putting some distance between them. It's stupid, Caroline is distinctly aware of that. He can do whatever he wants to her anyway, but it's about the principle of the thing. They are not close and she is not going to let him pretend they are. And he is trying. Again.

"I offered to be there with you."

"You really don't get it, do you? I don't really know you. All I know is that you are the monster who has been haunting everybody's worst nightmares ever since…well, practically forever. Katherine was scared to death of you, yet you expect me to just go on a trip around the world with you. "

She's frustrated and overwhelmed and for some reason close to tears again. Was this being a teenager or a vampire? How could she possibly be expected to live out an eternity like this?

She scowls and digs her fingers into the dirt, refusing to let him see more of her unfortunate emotional state than is absolutely necessary.

Caroline knows she has failed when she feels his hand on the base of her neck, fingers pushing through her hair to rub gentle circles onto her skin. She can't help but stiffen a little at first, shoot him a startled look, before she eventually allows him the little gesture of comfort and relaxes.

"You literally are the Big Bad Wolf, you know."

It earns her a chuckle.

"And you are absolutely confident that this is all I can be? You are not the slightest bit tempted to make sure, give me a fair chance to win that big heart of yours over."

His lips are slowly turning upwards again, a dry smile with a hint of wickedness.

"Or are you afraid of precisely that happening?"

What a fool she had been to even think for a second that he had given up chasing her; it's only the tactics that have changed. Instead of sweet he was going for seductive and tempting now.

She can't even say anything about it before he yanks her forward by her neck until their noses touch. His lips brush against hers for a moment, short enough to not even be called a real kiss, certainly too short to respond, or rather decidedly not respond.

"Your first lifetime will be the hardest. It gets easier after that and despite what you think, there will always be a few familiar faces."

He is looking at her, but not really her, his eyes transfixed on his thumb tracing her cheekbone. For all she knows he's studying her face for one of his drawings, but she can't be sure.

"I'll be there. I'm even going to promise not to eat you or your grandmother."

She can't help but smile at that, just barely suppressing a giggle. It seems she's up on the emotional rollercoaster now.


End file.
